Mission: High school?
by SparkSpirit0205
Summary: When Chiron tells them about a mission, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse and Chris are suprised to find themselves in high school. But Percy and Jason are constantly mobbed by girls, Annabeth and Piper find themselves as "boy toys", and Chris meets another one in a million. Will they complete the mission? Or will they imediately fall into doom and despair?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! Thank you for reading this, please no flames. When I get at least 5 reviews, I shall post another chapter!**

**Random stuff of the day-**

**Please check out my new story, ****Karaoke with da Gods!**** It would totally mean a lot to me if you could.**

* * *

Annabeth

"What is it?" Piper asked, exasperated. "Just hurry up and get a move on!"

Chiron stared at his untouched cookie, just sitting there on the table. "I'm sorry, Piper, but there is important news to discuss."

"Like what?" Clarisse snapped. "Travis blew up a toliet? AGAIN?"

Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were sitting at a large table on the porch of the big house. They all were eating cookies, and Jason, Chris and Percy were stuffing 6 in their mouth at a time. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Unfortunately, her Seaweed Brain didn't have ANY manners.

Chiron narrowed his eyes at the first time it blew up. It had not been pretty.

"No. You all are 16, right?"

They all nodded.

"I have a special mission for you." Chiron leaned close. Annabeth and the others leaned back.

"We must send you away immediately." Chiron leaned even closer. Annabeth was almost falling off her stool. He smelt like new car and horse poop. "Meet me at dawn tomorrow."

"Ohh-kay..." Chris managed. His face was purple.

Chiron ignored him. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and stayed there for 5 minutes.

"Chiron is so weird!" Clarisse whispered in her ear.

"ANYWAY!" Chiron exclaimed suddenly, scaring the heck out of Annabeth. "You must get going. And Annbeth, Perseus," he smiled. "You may go back to...what was it? Kissing."

The 2 blushed and scrambled out of there.

* * *

The group met up at the big house at 6:30 am. Percy looked liked a zombie, and Annabeth took this chance to laugh at her boyfriend.

"All aboard!" Chiron announced to the teenagers. He was dressed as a mortal. "Get in the van! I'm sitting in the back."

So Percy was driving, Jason was in shotgun, Chris and Chiron were in the middle, and the girls were crammed in the back.

Chiron had told them not to look in the trunk and no one did. Finally, when they got there (_Hallelujuah! _Annabeth was bored to death) Percy exclaimed, "Goode?"

"Welcome to high school!" Chiron said.

**Please r&r! First three people will be mentioned and will recieve cookies! **

**Thanks a million!**

**SparkSpirit0205 ;) **


	2. Chapter 2- EEK! High school with Tracy

**'Sup dudes! (and girls, because I am one too)**

**I ****did not**** get 5 reviews, but I did get 5 followers. I guess that counts..? Thanks to the people below, for they were the ONLY ONES THAT REVIEWED! I expect more of you, no pressure.**

**allen r**

**EkatAthenaWizard**

**Jacqueline Jackson**

**Here are your cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). They are all fresh from the Jackson household, and Sally put ambrosia in there!**

**I will try to update sooner, but only if you review!**

* * *

Percy

Percy was really confused. He was even more confused than the time his mother accidentally pointed to a dog while saying it was a cat.

Jason looked equally confused. Both boys were devastated. Why? They'd have to run from girls again. That resulted in sore legs.

Annabeth and Piper were in the same problem. But Chris and Clarisse were okay. Or so Percy hoped.

Chiron suddenly tossed them a device. "It's not a cell phone. Leo's father made it. Now, run along to your classes."

Percy caught it and made a beeline straight for his locker, then remembered Annabeth, who had dropped her books and was bending down to pick them up. "Need help?" He shouted across the quad.

Annabeth gave him a grim smile. "I'm fine." She insisted.

"Really?" He asked.

Annabeth shot him a look. "I'm FINE, Seaweed Brain." And to prove her point she carefully held her books and walked away.

"Suit yourself," Percy replied, and raced off to class.

* * *

At lunch, Percy and his friends sat down at a table that was empty. It was alright the first 5 minutes, but then Tracy Claire walked up.

Tracy was your average slut. She wore too much make up and wore clothes that barely met the dress code and showed off her impressive (but gross) tits. She had fair blue eyes and oily brown hair, so she wasn't too intimidating.

"Hey, Percy-boo." Tracy batted her totally fake eyelashes, and one of them fell in his pizza. Percy slid it away carefully.

"Look who's here?" Clarisse mocked surprised.

"It's Boobsy McSlutterson!" Piper and Annabeth chorused.

Tracy wrapped her bony arms around Jason's neck. He looked like he was going to die. "You told them about me!" She sighed and stroked Jasons neck with her long, dirty fingernails. Percy shivered. "And you brought friends."

Piper was going to humor her. Percy knew that. She winked at Jason like, "play along with he game, will ya?" and Jason winked back.

"Hon..." Piper traced her finger on the lunch table and smirked. "Do have the licences to be with Jace?"

"Licences? How?" Tracy imediately dropped her hold of Jason's neck.

"Well..." Piper patted Jason's shoulder. "He needs to be willing to kiss you. Then he yours."

Then, Jason leaned over and kissed her. Piper smiled through the kiss, and 10 seconds later, they broke apart.

"That's how it's done, sister." She smirked at her and headed out of the lunch room. And Tracy did too, cursing.

"Phew!" Jason said. "I was scared to death!"

Percy smiled. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Like it? Don't? PLEASE R&R! I am begging you! **

**Once again, check out ****Karaoke with da Gods****! Luv ya bunches!**

**SparkSpirit0205**


	3. REALLY Important Author's Note!

**Hi...**

**I have no idea how I'm supposed to run this "Author's Note" thing, but I'll wing it.**

**I won't be posting very often, 'cuz I have three stories in progress at the same time +gasp+, and I have a pile of homework. **

**But-I will post at least once per month, and also, I'm doing the CRAZIEST thing ever.**

**What is it? I'm putting The Final Stand on hold!**

**I know you guys are like, WTF? Posting one chapter, than putting it on hold!?**

**Yes, you can call me crazy (haha-inside joke), but don't kill me! I have other announcements to make!**

**Mission: High school?****-Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love the wonderful reviews. They make my heart swell! (With pride of course. But not literally.)**

**Karaoke with da Gods!****-At least I got more reviews. Thank you, ****_Keeta-x-Tribias_**** for correcting the names of the songs, and no, I am not OCC, thank you. **

**Anyway, I'll be posting more of ****Mission: High school?****, and after that you'll probably get a sequel or a story about demigods and gods reading ****The Lost Hero****. **

**I'm sorry about the Septimus Heap story, and will try to finish it. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


	4. Chapter 3-Prissy and the Gym Class

Hi!** :)))))))))))**

**Sorry. Little hypa! Let's go on with the story. It has a surprise twist...!**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth was still cooling down from their traumatizing visit with Tracy when the bell rang.

"Dang it!" she heard Percy mutter.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "We have most of our classes together." **(A/N I didn't write the schedule because 1) I'm too lazy 2) they are way too hard to remember. So just kind of make it up.)**

It was true. Chiron put most of the demigods' classes together, just for the mission that Annabeth had no idea what. They told him they were fine and could have their own schedule, but he insisted.

Annabeth's classes flew by quickly, and before she knew it, she had gym.

_Gym?_ she thought, smiling. _Piece. Of. Cake._

Chiron put all the demigods together in gym, to "work that upper back," narrated by Coach Hedge. Annabeth threw on her gym clothes, retied her ponytail and walked in.

She saw a lot of familiar faces. There was Piper and Clarisse playing Horse, Percy and Jason playing an extreme version of soccer (swords were allowed-remember the Mist?), and Will just shooting hoops.

She scanned the room for any sluts, and her eyes fell on a group of prissy girly-girls. She decided to stay next to them, just in case they turned into metal koalas and started puking baseballs at the students. Hey, it could happen!

Annabeth began shooting hoops. She was glad that Will Solace showed her some moves, because everyone playing basketball (besides the Prissy Girls, Piper and Clarisse) were staring at her and Chris.

Annabeth listened in on their conversation. It was normal girly-girl talk, but again, just in case.

"OMG," one said. She had on regular gym clothes, an arm-load of bangles, and enough makeup for seven people. "Have you heard? Percy's back"-she flipped her hair over dramatically-"and brought some other cuties with him!"

"Uh huh," another replied. She was a replica of the first, except with brown hair instead of dirty-blond hair. Prissy-Replica flipped her hair too and slathered on some lip gloss. "They're called...uh...well... It doesn't matter what they're called." She giggled like a dork. "They are SOO yummy!"

Annabeth frowned. Yummy? Annabeth never got girl talk, ever, in her life. Once her cousin came over, and she started talking about this dude named Howie, and then something about something being delicious...? Annabeth had replied, "yeah, lollipops are a yum. I have one in the kitchen." Her cousin then stared at her quizzically, and snapped, "I mean Howie!" Annabeth's boyfriend was still Percy then, but she did not him the least bit appetizing.

Prissy was scanning the room for Percy, and when she saw the soccer game, she sighed. "He is so ripped." She turned toward Prissy-Replica and announced, "Lana, you are so right. Percy and...uh...his friend are"-she sang this part-"de-LISH!"

Okay. New game plan. If Prissy swallows him, Annabeth would run towards Piper and Clarisse, and charge. Feeling satisfied, she shot a three-pointer.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind. Annabeth turned around, and was pretty surprised to find Prissy and her cronies talking to her.

"Do I know you?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. She was getting pretty good at doing it.

"You will soon!" She batted her eyes at her. Annabeth backed away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Analia." Pris-, ahem, Analia ignored the question. "Would you like to join our group?"

"What group?"

Analia laughed a tinkling laugh. "Aren't you dull! Hon, our group is for beauts _only_. So would ya?"

"I'll think about it." _Is this some kind of joke, or..._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Analia asked.

That one caught Annabeth off track. Of course she had a boyfriend! Percy was the best boyfriend in the world. He was funny, kind, gentle, dumb, mildly annoying...

"Yes." stated Annabeth simply.

"Oh!" Analia the Prissy clapped. "Who?"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell them? Will this scar me for life? Should I run off, screaming? _"Percy."

Analia gasped. "No way!" Prissy then gained on her. "He's mine. Back off, loser."

"Once you get out of my face, Douche Bag." Annabeth smiled, cocking her head.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a girl watching them argue and was walking toward them. She had black hair pulled into a braid, with hazel eyes.

"Oh, it's on." Analia snarled.

"Yep," said a voice. It was the girl with the black hair. "Bye, Prissy."

They left Analia howling insults at them, with Prissy-Replica comforting her. "Thank you so much. I owe you." she told the girl.

She shrugged. "It was nothing. Why does she call Percy delicious?"

"Dunno. Oh, by the way, my name is Annabeth."

"Oh." She smiled, then it faded.

Annabeth felt concerned. "What? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing." It looked like something, by she waved it away. "My name is Kayla."

* * *

**Like it? Say yes! Kayla is variable (or something like that) in the mission! There's a lot more going on though...**

**So, it's Spring Break! I hope you guys are going somewhere fun, 'cause I am! Oh, and this is off topic, but I have a Fictionpress account! My user is SparkSilver0205. Please, dudes, CHECK. IT. OUT!**

**Bon Voyage,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


	5. Chapter 5- the Dodgeball Masters

**Thank you for the favorites! They make me so proud of myself. You are the people that have kept me going.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Percy

"Okay, soldiers. LINE UP!" Yelled Mr. Hindenburg. As the students got in to a sideways line, Mr. Hindenburg grunted and made roll call.

"Lucas?"

"Here."

"Sharon?"

"Here!"

"Cassandra?"

"You can call me Ca-"

"Scott?"

"Here, teacher. Are you blind?"

"Percy?"

"Here."

"Annabelle?"

"Actually, it's Annabeth."

"Whatever, Annie. Christopher?"

"_Hola_."

"Piper?"

"Hi."

"Jason?"

"Here."

"Analia?"

"Over here! Oh, Mr. Hindenburg, you look so amaze! I bet-"

"Lana?"

"Here! For the pimples on your face, you could use these skin care products-"

"Rosalie?"

"Hello!"

"Kayla?"

"Here."

"And Clarisse."

"Here."

Mr. Hindenburg grunted again in approval. The demigods shifted uncomfortably in the line, waiting to see what they were going to play. Kayla, Percy could tell, was trying to avoid Analia's cliche.

"Anyway," Hindenburg boomed, "I know you know how to play _regular_ dodge ball, but do you remember Doctor Dodgeball?"

Everyone nodded.

"I will choose team captains, and you will choose your teams. Percy, you're Team 1 - blue jerseys. Lucas, you're Team 2 - red jerseys."

People were divided into teams quickly. Since today was the first day of school, students didn't know how much power the demigods had. On Percy's team there were Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Kayla, Chris and Clarisse. On Lucas's team, there was Cassandra, Rosalie, the Prissy Cliche (5), nose-picking Scott and Sharon. Although Team 2 had more people, Percy was sure Team 1 would win.

"Okay-who is our doctor?" Percy hissed.

"I am," Annabeth said, waving her Yankees cap in his face.

"Kayla-can you stock on dodgeballs?"

"Sure. But can I get people too?"

"Sure. Piper, Clarisse, you guys are front lines, right?"

Clarisse gained. Chris tried to pull her back. "Don't tell me what to do, Prissy, I'm bet-"

"She means we're on it," Piper gave him a _sorry 'bout that _smile.

"And the rest of us are in back." Percy finished. "Try not to get hit by dodgeballs thrown from Scott!"

Hindenburg blew his whistle, and the game started.

At first, Team 2 panicked and threw most of their dodgeballs too early. Kayla was surprisingly nimble and quick to retrieve them and put them in stacks across the sides. Piper and Clarisse then ran to their stacks, keeping an eye on the other team. Meanwhile, Jason, Percy and Chris were working together like they've trained for years. They advanced to the front, where they pounded people with dodgeballs. Thanks to years of training as demigods, they were quick and light on their feet. Before they knew it, nearly all of Team 2 was on the ground, expect for Cassandra the doctor, Rosalie, and Scott, who was sitting in a faraway corner, scavenging his nose for a mysterious yellow substance.

"Alright," Percy told his teammates, "this is a good start. Just get Cassandra."

Everyone nodded.

But Cassandra was very fast on her feet. Percy tried to focus in on her, but she wasn't an easy target. Every time she touched someone, _SLAM_! They were down again. That even wasn't the best strategy, as there was a person who was very good at offence- Rosalie.

Rosalie even got Chris, the fastest runner here. Annabeth seemed bored before he got hit, and so she finally got something to do. She slipped on her cap, avoided all dodgeballs, took off her hat and tapped Chris. Annabeth then put her hat on again and sneaked back to the safety of her square.

_Wham! _Everyone turned and looked at Piper on the ground, a large, blackish-purple bruise on her forearm. She winced as pointed to Rosalie, who smirked at them, obviously very smug. Percy got angry, as he and Piper pretty much bonded and were like siblings.

"You okay, Pipes?" Percy asked Piper.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "Go blow up some dodgeballs or something."

Annabeth was frantically dodging dodgeballs thrown by newly energized members of the other team, trying to reach Piper, who was clearly needing first aid. Percy thought Annabeth was as beautiful as ever, even with her tan legs dotted with bruises and her hair in a mess.

_Okay_, Percy thought. _Focus._

He gathered more dodgeballs from Kayla, who smiled at him. She acted like she had a game plan. Percy hoped she did.

More and more people were on the ground. Chris, Piper, Jason, Clarisse. Annabeth was at risk. She flew around their side, tapping people on the shoulders. Despite the majority of people being out, she wore a determined look, giving hope to Percy as he threw balls **(A/N please don't be perverted) **around.

Suddenly, in one lucky shot, a dodgeball hit Cassandra square in the face, knocking her five feet back. Percy turned and saw Kayla, a triumphant look on her face. For a moment Team 2 was stunned. Percy and Kayla took that chance to knock everyone out. Percy smiled so wide it almost didn't fit on his face.

_Reeet! _Hindenburg blew his whistle again, and Doctor Dodgeball was over. Team 2 walked back, defeated, to the showers. Kayla and Percy high-fived.

"You were great," Percy told Annabeth as he was walking to the showers.

"I know," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She then scrunched up her nose. "You stink."

"I know that too," Percy replied. Before he went in the boy's locker room, he gave Annabeth a short, sweet kiss. "Later, Annie."

**Good, huh? The long chapter was to make up for not posting in a month. No mean reviews, please. I put a lot of time into this, you know!**

**Later dudes!**

**SparkSpirit0205 the awesome**


	6. OH NO IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I admit it - I'm the worst writer in the world. I've been WAY too lazy to post in like, 2 months?**

**I also have the most severe case of writer's block any author has ever had. I have so many new ideas, and I'm going to write two new stories. But don't worry! The next chapter is about how Chris starts hanging out with, you know, "_the girl_". The chapter after that is the girls-ask-guys back to school prom! There are plenty chapters that I've planned, just wait for you guys to read and rate about!**

**Again, I'm SO very sorry about the writer's block. But if you guys just push that review button, there WILL be more chapters on their way!**

**Remember, I haven't forgotten you!**

**With all epic-ness, **

**SparkSpirit0205**


	7. Chapter 6- A Twist in Charisse

**Hi guys! Sorry, this chapter is so short, but I have to save some room for the prom part! Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chris

Chris slid into his seat and sighed. Only ninety-seven days (counting the weekends and no school days) left until the mission was over. They were assigned to stay for the whole semester. Although he was only one day into the mission, his was already spinning from all the homework and 'd stayed at camp for the night (he was a son of Hermes), and Travis and Connor didn't help matters by spitting spit wads at wads at Chris. Lucky him.

The result? He'd went to bed at one in the morning, but still hadn't gotten all his homework done. He his english book was left untouched (thanks, dyslexia) and the math problems had given him headaches (he went to Wal-Mart for more Tylenol). His school year was off to a very bad start.

Chris slumped forward and promptly blacked out. Five minutes later, a girl nudged him awake. She wore a white T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a green waist-cut short-sleeved sweater. She had curly shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes. She whispered, "wake up!"

"Uh?" was Chris's intelligent answer. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice his reply.

"You okay?" She asked, keeping her voice low. She kept look out, her deep blue eyes darting around. She was cute, Chris decided, but for some reason he felt guilty.

Clarisse and Chris weren't actually dating. Though Chris kept dropping hints, tough-as-nails Clarisse hadn't really realized that they were flirting all those times. Holding hands are a definite sign that a guy is into you!

"Hello?" A voice broke into his thoughts. Startled, he turned around, only to find that girl again. "Do need to go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm fine," Chris said, giving her a weak smile. "I'm just really tired."

"Isn't the teacher going mad?" She asked, her eyes full of anxiety. "In my old school, they would give you detention for a month!"

"Miss Peters won't be mad." Chris yawned. "She doesn't really care."

Relief eased into her expression. "Oh. My school is pretty strict." She laughed nevously and stuck out her hand. "I'm Julia. But my friends call me Julie, or Jules."

"I'm Chris," he shook her hand, "and my friends call me Chris."

She laughed. "I'm new here. Just saying."

"Oh, then welcome! You can hang with my friends."

"They're...?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and, um, Clarisse." Calling Clarisse a friend was painful, but Chris managed. Julia cocked an eyebrow at Clarisse's name.

"Are you guys together or something?" She asked, then blushed. "Sorry...Just curious."

"No worries," Chris said. "It's just...complicated."

Julia then realized that they were popular, judging by the look on her face. "They're your FRIENDS?"

"Yeah. They're really nice. You'll fit right in."

Then the bell rang. He stood up slowly, and said, "it's time for lunch."

* * *

**So, um, yeah. I some news! Guess where I am in the world? SINGAPORE! Part of the delay was traveling here, but no worries, I'm all settled. I'll be posting more as long as you review! Plus, just assume that after this Piper's dad rented them all apartments, one girl apartment and one boy apartment. So yeah! Hit that review button till it breaks!**

**Hold on! There will be SOME Julia x Chris in the next chapter, but I promise there will ALWAYS be Chris x Clarisse! I PROMISE!**

**ONE MORE THING! Looking back at the other chapters, I'll admit they're pretty sucky. Should I re-write them? I'm leaning more towards no, but you guys shold give me feedback! Love you all! R&R!**

**Love,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


End file.
